Kekasih Gelap
by Nelli is My Name
Summary: Itachi mencintai Sakura begitupun juga sebaliknya. Banyak sekali rintangan yang mereka hadapi dalam kisah cinta mereka. Namun apakah kisah cinta mereka akan bahagia?


Assalamualaikum senpai dan readers sekalian :D

Huhu berjumpa lagi dengan Nell yang akan buat fic lagi hehe padahal yang fic lain nya belum kelar *pundung* maafkan daku tapi ide tiba-tiba muncul. Tenang aja semua fic Nell bakal kelar tanpa ada kata **discontinue**. Nell bakal apdet semua fic Nell setelah UNAS nanti. Nell janji dan bakalan Nell tepatin janji itu.

AN: mengandung typones, abalness, gajenes, elekes de el el tapi sumpah udah tak perbaikin semampu mungkin. Sorry banget kalo masih ada salah

**Don't like don't read gak usah flame **

Summary: Itachi mencintai Sakura begitupun juga sebaliknya. Banyak sekali rintangan yang mereka hadapi dalam kisah cinta mereka. Namun apakah kisah cinta mereka akan bahagia?

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's mine**

**Kekasih Gelap**

**Chapter 1 **

**Pair: Itachi and Sakura**

**By Nelli Robin Kiyomi-Takada **

**.**

"Hahaha kasian sekali kau, _sensei._" Kata Naruto sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Suara tawa bahak dari Naruto membuat Kakashi _sweatdrop_. Tentu saja lelaki berambut nanas tersebut tertawa karena buku Icha Icha Paradise milik Kakashi telah sempurna basah tercelup dalam kuah mie ramen yang kental yang ada di depannya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, _sensei_ beli lagi saja." Kata Sakura sambil menutupi mulutnya yang bergetar dengan hebat karena tak tahan akan tawa yang diredamnya.

Sementara Kakashi masih meratapi nasib buruknya. Air mata pun mengucur dengan derasnya layaknya kran air yang bocor. Dielus-elusnya buku tersebut dengan penuh kasih sayang dan err~ berlebihan sekali sepertinya.

Sakura menengadah ke atas, menatap langit-langit yang bertaburan bintang di atas sana. Ah sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu.

"Naruto, sekarang sudah jam berapa?"

Naruto pun menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri pada sebuah jam yang menempel pada dinding ramen Ichiraku sebagai isyarat 'lihat sendiri sudah jam berapa'.

"Aduh gawat. Sepertinya aku harus pulang dulu, _sensei_ dan Naruto. Sampai jumpa besok!" gadis itu dengan cepat berlari meninggalkan Kakashi yang hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan saja dan Naruto yang cengo melihat kepergian sahabat cantiknya itu.

"Ho? Sakura, cepat sekali perginya. Kira-kira ada apa ya, _sensei_? Kakashi pun tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruto dan masih meratapi buku kesayangannya itu.

**xxxXxxx**

Matanya menatap lurus ke jalan yang dipenuhi semak-semak tersebut seolah menunggu sesuatu. Namun, raut mukanya datar tanpa ekspresi. Surai-surai hitamnya terbawa oleh angin dengan indah. Kini matanya _onyx_-nya menatap bulan purnama yang mulai terlihat.

'Ah.. rasanya sudah lama sekali' batinnya sambil memejamkan mata. Dirasakannya semilir angim malam yang dingin dan mulai menusuk tulang tersebut.

_Sreek_

Pria tampan itu menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Dilihatnya beberapa ranting pohon yang patah karena terinjak oleh kaki yang dimiliki orang dengan jubah warna putih itu.

"Sebutkan paswordmu," tanya pria tersebut tepat di telinga kanan orang berjubah putih itu. Suaranya terdengar sangat lirih, bahkan sepertinya hanya orang berjubah putih itulah yang mendengarnya.

"Sakura Uciha." Jawab orang berjubah putih itu dengan nada lirih yang sama.

Dengan cepat, pria itu membuka jubah putih yang menutupi kepala orang itu lalu merengkuhnya. Orang bejubah putih itu pun membalas pelukan pria tadi yang sama memakai jubah sepertinya, namun berbeda warna yaitu warna hitam dengan motif awan merah.

"Itachi, sudah lima bulan kita tak bertemu.. waktu yang lama sekali." Ucap orang berjubah putih itu dengan mata _emerald_-nya yang terlihat sendu.

Sementara pria tersebut hanya mengucapkan kata "Maafkan aku, Sakura." Ditutupnya rapat-rapat kedua _onyx_ hitam itu, mencoba meresapi kehangatan pelukan dari orang berjubah putih tadi.

Mereka berpelukan di tengah hutan dengan ditemani cahaya bulan yang seolah tersenyum pada mereka, tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu kisah ini kecuali mereka, hutan dan sinar rembulan.

_Kumencintaimu.. lebih dari apapun_

_Meskipun tiada satu orang pun yang tau_

_Kumencintaimu.. sedalam-dalam hatiku_

_Meskipun engkau hanya kekasih gelapku_

**To Be Continued**

Wahhh gimana prolognya? Bagus? Jelek? Atau biasa aja? Hehehe fic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Ungu yang Kekasih Gelapku. Mohon dimaafkan bila ada salah kata.

Review please untuk semangat saya dan jangan jadi dilent readers ya :)


End file.
